Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to transport devices, and more particularly to transport devices that resist penetration of a liquid from an interior region to an exterior region of the transport device.
Description of the Prior Art
Transport devices, particularly those that transport an animal, are well known. However, moisture from an interior region of known transport devices can appear at an exterior region of the transport devices, which is undesirable.
There is room for improvement in transport devices.